cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Republican-NRA-led drug war, mandatory minimum sentences, and handguns
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/nra :See also: Drug war causes high U.S. incarceration rate. :See: The U.S. Drug War. Republicans lead. Democrats follow. Everybody pays. More cops, more guns, more jails! Whatever good the NRA has done is far outweighed by its part in creating an incarceration nation. See Portal:Drug war charts and maps. See Wikipedia: Mandatory minimum sentencing, and Two and Three Strikes laws. On the day of the Mayan apocalypse, Dec. 21, 2012, NRA-trained brownshirts marched in: "LaPierre announced that former Rep. Asa Hutchinson [ex-DEA chief], R-Ark., will lead an NRA program that will develop a model security plan for schools that relies on armed volunteers." Trained by the NRA. NRA Press Conference: Wayne LaPierre Calls For Armed Police Officers At Every School. Huffington Post, Dec. 21, 2012. NRA history of CrimeStrike and mandatory minimums Return to top. By the way, the "truth-in-sentencing" (mandatory minimum sentencing) and "Two and Three Strikes" laws apply to nonviolent criminals too. And the NRA has often demonized drugs. The NRA must not be proud of their CrimeStrike program. At the time of this writing, the NRA website (nra.org) does not mention CrimeStrike. See this search of their website for "CrimeStrike". Fortunately, Google does not let them slither away: *Google Books: "CrimeStrike". *Google Scholar: "CrimeStrike". Showing Holes. By Peter H. Stone. ''Mother Jones''. January/February 1994 Issue. Quote from article (emphasis added): : NRA and Charlton Heston Criticize Safety Valve. DRCNet Activist Guide, Issue: #2, August 1994. Quote (emphasis added): : The NRA Strikes Back. By Chris Bryson, In These Times, March 17, 1997, pp. 18-19. Click "full page" link for full-size pages. Quote (emphasis added): : When Misery Means Profit: Immigration Enforcement, the Prison Industry and ALEC. 2011 article by AZ resists ALEC. See Wikipedia: American Legislative Exchange Council. Article quote (emphasis added): : Not for Praise, but for Principle. August 18, 1995. An address to the 17th Annual NRA National Shooting Coaches and Instructors Conference. By Thomas C. Wyld, Director, PR & Communications, National Rifle Association. Institute for Legislative Action. Fairfax, Virginia. Quote (emphasis added): : Corporate Con Game. June 21, 2010. By Beau Hodai, In These Times. Quote (emphasis added): : 10 Myths of Gun Control. March 1996, NRA Institute for Legislative Action. Quote (emphasis added): : USA versus Canada and Europe. Handguns equal high murder rate . His Twitter feed.]] , and rocket-propelled grenades!]] Return to top. Above graphic. See: Brady Campaign to Prevent Gun Violence : Facts. See Wikipedia: Brady Campaign. The U.S. stats for shootings are startling: Gun Death and Injury Stat Sheet, 2008-2009. Canada has a much lower homicide rate than its neighbor to the south, the USA. In 2005 almost 3% of households in Canada possessed handguns, compared to 18% of U.S. households that possessed handguns. In 2011, 72% of the 8,583 homicides committed using firearms in the United States were committed using handguns. Nearly all of Western Europe bans or severely restricts handguns. Rifles and shotguns are legal to own. The murder rates are much lower than in the USA. In 2011 34% of adults in the United States personally owned a gun; 46% of adult men, and 23% of adult women. In 2011 47% of the adult U.S. population lived in households with guns. For more info on the data in the above paragraphs see: *Self-Reported Gun Ownership in U.S. Is Highest Since 1993. By Lydia Saad. October 26, 2011. Gallup report. *Table 18 on page 279 of Criminal Victimisation in International Perspective, by the International Crime Victims Survey. Table 18: Ownership of firearms and handguns in countries and main cities (percentages). 1989-2005 ICVS and 2005 EU ICS. *Expanded Homicide Data Table 8 - Murder Victims by Weapon, 2007-2011. By the FBI (U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation). *See Wikipedia: * List of countries by intentional homicide rate. * List of countries by firearm-related death rate. * Gun politics and Gun politics in Canada. * Gun politics in the United States. High-capacity gun magazines and clips Return to top. *Wikipedia: Magazine (firearms). *David Gregory Held Up A High-Capacity Magazine To See If The Head Of The NRA Would Budge On Anything. By Brett LoGiurato. Dec. 23, 2012. Business Insider. *NRA Chief Calls For National Database Of The Mentally Ill And Says: If You Want To Call Me Crazy, Then Call Me Crazy. By Brett LoGiurato. Dec. 23, 2012. Business Insider. *Why We Must Ban High-Capacity Gun Magazines. By Sen. Frank Lautenberg and Rep. Carolyn McCarthy. April 6, 2011. Huffington Post. Shoulda Robbed a Bank Return to top. More links Return to top. *NRA's Mandatory Minimum Sentencing campaigns. National Rifle Association. *Mechanism of fascism in the USA. Incarceration NRA. *Chart. U.S. Federal Mandatory-Minimum Drug Sentences. Non-violent possession only. Drug War concentration camps. Truth in sentencing: *Google search: truth in sentencing. *Truth in Sentencing Laws | eHow.com. Skyrocketing costs: *GUEST OPINION: Elderly prisoners pose little risk, big cost - Fall River, MA - The Herald News. Canada: *Video. "Pot & Politics. Chris Bennett at Occupy Vancouver!" The Harperization of the Drug War in Canada. Stephen Harper's slavish imitation of the U.S. drug war and "truth in sentencing". Incarceration rates worldwide Return to top. Breaking the Taboo Return to top. Cost of drug war Return to top. :Cost of U.S. drug war: Cannabis is safer Return to top. :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/safer Categories Return to top. Category:Articles